A satellite commination system may include an uplink(s) and a downlink(s). The uplink may be a portion of a communication link used for transmission of signals from a ground terminal to a satellite. The downlink may be a portion of a communication link used for transmission of signals from a satellite to a ground terminal Purely transponded satellite systems send all signals received on the uplink to a hub/gateway for processing and may require a multitude of hub/gateways, therefore greatly increasing overall system cost and vulnerability, and reducing system reliability and overall traffic capacity.
The description provided in the background section, including without limitation, any problems, features, solutions or information, should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.